


Saying I Love You

by GanglyLimbs



Series: We're Family Now [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin woke to sunlight shinning through the window, kisses on his neck, and Ray slowly thrusting into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting more and more into this verse and really love thinking about these two set in it. Most of it is surprisingly fluffy considering one of them is an assassin.

Gavin woke to sunlight shining through the window, kisses on his neck, and Ray slowly thrusting into him. He groaned causing Ray to laugh. “Morning, babe.”

“It’s-ah-it’s almost-oh-almost ten in the morning Ray.” Gavin moaned as Ray started thrusting faster.

“And?”

“You couldn’t have waited for me to actually wake up?”

“Mm, no.” Ray slowed down, making sure to thrust deep, enjoying the sound of skin slapping on skin. “You know I could never resist you.”

Gavin rolled his eyes before reaching back to grab Ray’s hair, pulling him into a kiss. Ray gladly leaned forward to meet Gavin halfway, deepening it briefly before pulling back to groan. “God, you feel so god around me. You have no idea how you looked this morning, with the cover falling around your waist to reveal all your gorgeous skin. Your face was so peaceful, lips parting and begging my fingers to dip in.” Ray leaned closer to purr into Gavin’s ear. “I can’t believe you slept through me fingering you. Your pretty rim stretching for me, ass clenching down on my fingers. Even asleep, you moan so beautifully.”

“A-ahh, Ray. Ray.” Gavin panted out, the words making his dick twitch and heat curl in his stomach. “You-you should’ve been a poet instead of a business man. You would’ve been famous with that mouth of yours.”

“Mmm, you love my mouth, don’t you?”

“Only when you use it to pleasure me. Any other time, I’d like to cover it in duct tape.” Gavin grinned at him.

“You’re so mean to me.” Ray whined, hips going harder and faster. He was close. “But I love you anyways.”

The two moved together, Gavin arching his back, Ray half covering him. They were both so close to the edge, it only took a few more hard strokes for Gavin to cum. As he felt Ray’s seed splash inside him, he gasped out. “I love you too.”

~

Sit down breakfast with the two of them were a rare occurrence, but one they fully enjoyed. Gavin, fresh out of a shower, stood at the counter in his boxers making coffee. Ray stood next to him, almost fully dress in designer jeans and a shirt (clothes Gavin picked out and Ray complained about) making bacon and hip checking Gavin once in a while, making Gavin swat at him.

“You and Dan shooting today? Or is it another meeting?” Ray asked.

Gavin yawned. “Finally getting to shoot. The director finally decided what he wanted blown up, after we convinced him that if he blew up everything it wouldn’t look good. He was kind of a dick about it and Dan wanted to walk out on him but he pays good so.” Gavin shrugged.

Ray glanced at him. “You know we’re not stressed for money, right?”

“Yeah, but I like to plan for the future. Money doesn’t last forever.”

“Says the guy who bought $6000 sunglasses.”

“Hey.” Gavin huffed. “Have you seen me in those? I look _good_.”

Ray laughed. “Ok, whatever you say.” Gavin punched him lightly on the shoulder.

The two fell into pleasant silence, the only sound the sizzle of bacon and the grinding of the coffee beans. Once the bacon was done, they sat at their small table, eating and making small talk. When Ray paused in his complaining of a difficult client (drug dealer actually but Gavin didn’t need to know _that_ ), Gavin clears his throat.

“So I’ve been thinking…about my father.”

Ray perked up. “Yeah?” Considering Gavin wasn’t forthcoming with his past, and admittedly neither was he, Ray would take anything he could learn.

Gavin sighed. “I was thinking…that maybe…you should…meet him? For dinner?”

“Really?”

Gavin started shrinking in on himself. “I just thought it was time to for to finally meet him.”

“No-I mean yes-I mean no, I would love to meet him.” Ray was quick to explain. “I just, you know, surprised that you would want me too.”

Gavin brightened up immediately. “Really? Oh thank you Ray. He’s a hard and intimidating man but once you get to know him, he’s a big softie.”

Ray smiled. “I’m sure I’ll love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my tumblr: GanglyLimbs-https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard


End file.
